


I Thought I Burned That (Black, Blue, and Dick Grayson All Over Again.)

by SleepwalkingTimDrake



Series: Tim Drake Writing Sprints [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discowing Suit, Gen, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/pseuds/SleepwalkingTimDrake
Summary: Tim was definitely going to die today.Probably of second-hand embarrassment but he'll take just about any disaster over this mess.(Dick finds his old Discowing costume just before a Teen Titan reunion with the new Young Justice and now Tim's regretting not hiding it better)





	I Thought I Burned That (Black, Blue, and Dick Grayson All Over Again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much ChibiNightowl for beta-ing for me <3

At first it had seemed like a dream.

Never in his life had Tim ever believed something so... life-altering would happen to him. Would stand in his home. Well scratch that, he wasn't at home.

Would stand in the place in which he spent a most of his time.

The cave.

He tried to process what was happening once again, struggling to find the right words. The dream, it was quickly becoming a nightmare of freakish extent.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, his mask getting in the way of a proper release for the burgeoning migraine of Dick-sized proportions.

"Dick... I don't think Bruce will want you leaving the Cave like that..."

He didn't think he would ever want to call the police on his heroes. Tim had spent years knowing and protecting their identity so that they were able to protect Gotham. He'd taken pride in that, knowing that he'd never even considered it.

Until now.

Tim struggled to find the words that would solve this disaster as Dick Grayson, his hero, his idol, his mentor, flounced around in the infamous fashion mistake that was the Discowing suit.

Dick slid into one of those splits twelve-year-old cheerleaders always did in glamor shots, chin pillowed on his palms and elbows. He winked.

Tim felt the sudden urge to file a report to the fashion police. Did Gotham have fashion police?

If they did, they were probably a villain.

"Don't sweat it, Tim! It's the Teen Titans reunion! I've got to make a good impression. Besides, this suit’s a classic!."

It was something, alright.

Dick flashed his trademark grin at his reflection and somehow managed to pull himself up and into a bridge before standing with a flashy bow towards his imaginary audience. Then he stopped, and ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully.

Oh please don't let him be considering a mullet again.

"I can't believe I almost lost it! Poor thing was shoved in the back of the scraps closet. I mean, who'd mistake this for trash!"

Tim couldn't take it anymore. This was going to end in tears, one way or another.

It was time for drastic measures.

With all the teenage angst and vile he could manage he tried his best. "Dick! That suit is so out of style! You're going to totally embarrass me in front of the team!"

Dick gave him an unconvinced look. "That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think, Tim? Besides, Kori is going to love this! A trip down memory lane, right here."

That's it, his life is over. Kon and Bart are never going to think he's cool again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this and it's always nice to have a break from angst and write some cute, embarrassed, young Tim and dramatic Dick! 
> 
> I love to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading :)


End file.
